


Moments

by alwayssunnyprompts



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Caring Mac, Episode: s01e01 The Gang Gets Racist, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, drunk dennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayssunnyprompts/pseuds/alwayssunnyprompts
Summary: "The vibration of the music and the buzz of the crowd and the neon lights directly oppose the quietness, the odd privacy the comes from being close to one person in a room full of strangers. The warm yellow glow of the cheap incandescent bulbs above the counter illuminate the soft angles of Dennis's face, his bare shoulders, brighten his dazed eyes as he blinks lazily."Scene continuation from "The Gang Gets Racist."





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Mac watches the shot glass slip as Dennis's hand goes lax and his eyes slide shut. It doesn't fall, balancing on the ends of his fingertips as they unconsciously keep ahold of the object. Dennis's wavy hair is sticking to his forehead, Mac can see little beads of sweat collecting there. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are soft and bright pink and a little swollen. He's swaying, barely able to hold himself upright. 

He'll probably pass out any minute, come crashing to the floor if Mac doesn't do something.

But Mac is lost in the moment, time slowing down as the noise of the night fades away and he looks at Dennis, drunk off his ass, behind the bar. The vibration of the music and the buzz of the crowd and the neon lights directly oppose the quietness, the odd privacy the comes from being close to one person in a room full of strangers. The warm yellow glow of the cheap incandescent bulbs above the counter illuminate the soft angles of Dennis's face, his bare shoulders, brighten his dazed eyes as he blinks lazily. As his eyes close again he pitches forward a little, startling himself when his loose arm slams the shot glass into the top of the bar, clammy hands grasping at the counter. He grabs desperately onto Mac, trying to keep himself standing. Mac's heart leaps to his throat. 

"Mac...," it comes out sounding like his tongue is swollen, “home. Wanna sleep.”

His head is nodding again and he looks so pathetic that Mac feels guilty for letting it go this far.

He should have never let Dee talk him into this plan. It was stupid and he didn't even know if she'd held up her end of the bargain. He couldn't just leave Dennis here with all these people, it was reckless and dangerous and it would make Mac a terrible sheriff and an even worse best friend. Letting Dennis hold the counter for support, he stands and walks around the bar, scooping Dennis into his arms. One hand slung over Mac's shoulders and the other dangling as his side, his feet drag along the ground with each step he tries to take. Mac tries to keep an arm tight at his waist, fighting what he knows is a losing battle to keep him from passing out, at least until they get to the Range Rover. 

Dennis whines the whole trip back to their apartment. Stretched out on his side in the back seat, he keeps his hands covering his face, moaning quietly. 

"Drive quieter," he mumbles, frantic anger in his voice, fingers twisting into his curls. 

There isn't a real edge to his tone, Mac knows from experience. He's just drunk and exhausted and the situation is so far out of his control that he's probably panicking. It's nothing Mac isn't used to. He is a little worried that Dennis seems so wasted so soon, but if he's an expert on anything, it's Dennis. Mac had known that the shots were the quickest way to get him blackout drunk, and his plan had worked, maybe too perfectly. He glances into the rear-view mirror, trying to get a glimpse of Dennis. He's rolled over onto his stomach, sprawled out and head facing the rear window. Mac returns his attention to the road, watching as the city streetlights reflect on the windshield. 

Helping Dennis into the apartment is an ordeal.

Rain is beginning to fall, drastically increasing the chance of one or both slipping. The air is warm and humid. As he holds him, he can feel that Dennis's skin is hot and sweaty and sticky against his. The body heat combined with the heavy moisture in the air almost feels claustrophobic, like there's a weight on Mac's chest every time he tries to breathe. He heaves Dennis upward, trying to keep them both steady, and slowly begins guiding him up the stairs. They hit the first couple steps with all the grace and balance of Charlie's three-legged cat. Dennis is asleep on his feet, barely lucid enough to register the fact that he needs to step _up_ , not just forward, for this to work. He mumbles incoherently when he trips over the first step, groaning in frustration and forcing his eyes open. 

"...this is a... difficult..." he slurs, holding onto Mac tighter and trying to lift his feet higher. 

Mac knows this will take a while and lets himself enjoy Dennis's company as they take it slow, one step at a time. He can see him fighting; to stay awake, to walk, to seem like he has any semblance of control over the situation.

Mac wonders why Dennis even bothers to pretend around him. His "no feelings" line doesn't work on him. He knows Dennis cares. He has to. He wouldn't let Mac pick the movie, or make him breakfast, or tell him when he was wrong if he didn't care about him. But he still won't talk to him. Won't open up to him. To anyone. Their apartment is nice, but the walls aren't thick, and he can hear Dennis cry sometimes, late nights or early mornings when he thinks Mac isn't listening. And he isn't...not really. He can't help but hear him.

Protecting Dennis isn't like protecting the bar. Mostly, Dennis needs to be protected from Dennis. And that's a little more challenging. 

He's forced to focus as they reach the next flight of stairs, the final stretch between them and the comfort of their apartment. It goes more smoothly this time. They have their rhythm down. 

Dennis's is breathing evenly, deeply, and as they reach the top of the steps, he sags against Mac.

"Hey, hey. Just a little farther, dude. You're doing so good.”

Dennis leans into Mac's shoulder, humming in quiet agreement. 

Once they reach the door, Mac fumbles one-handed for his keys. Luckily, they're in his front pocket, so it isn't too hard to reach them. He leads Dennis to the couch, helps him sit down. He bends down to take his shoes off. As he reaches toward the laces, Dennis makes a little noise, trying to get his attention.

"What?”

"You don't...have to do that," each word comes out slower and more indistinguishable than the last. His head lolls to the side and his eyes are barely open. His arms are leaden at his sides. Mac rolls his eyes.

"Just shut up and let me help you, jackass." Affection colors his words. 

He takes off Dennis's shoes and socks, tossing them behind the couch. He can pick them up in the morning. He leans back on his heels, sighs heavily. He decides to take a minute and relax, sitting down next to Dennis. 

In the darkness and late-night silence of the apartment, he feels hyper-aware of everything: the clock ticking on the shelf, Dennis's breathing and occasional whimpering, the creak of floorboards and neighbors talking across the hall. They sound like they're arguing.

Vaguely, Mac wonders what about.

He starts thinking about how many people live around them, and how many of them are probably unhappy or arguing tonight. He thinks in this moment, even though he's sitting in an almost pitch-black apartment with his drunk best friend, he may be the most satisfied person in the building.

Dennis is almost asleep next to him, moving to rest his head against Mac’s shoulder. If he was sober, he'd probably be critiquing Mac's taste in movies or off having sex with some girl, or out dancing. Mac wonders if he'll ever get to dance with someone and have it mean something. He just needs to find the right girl and then everything will make sense, he knows it. God must have a plan for him. 

For now, though, he can take care of Dennis, like he always does.  

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to submit requests at alwayssunnyprompts.tumblr.com


End file.
